Blog użytkownika:Mevala/Odcinek 3 - Beliath (tłumaczenie)
Hej! Tłumaczenie skończone <3. Wykonano na podstawie nagrania z discorda ML <3. UWAGA: Rozwijana lista z tłumaczeniami na górze strony tymczasowo nie jest aktualizowana, ale spokojnie, wszystkie linki znajdziecie na dole każdego wpisu z tłumaczeniem, po kliknięciu na rubrykę "Rozdziały". Przepraszam za utrudnienia! <3 Standardowo parę uwag na początek: 1. to nie jest solucja, 2. tłumaczenie jest kompletnie amatorskie, także mogą się w nim trafić drobne błędy, czy jakiś niefortunny dobór słów 3. zastrzegam sobie prawo lekkiej modyfikacji zdania, jeśli uznam, że napisane inaczej wyraża to samo co oryginał, ale lepiej brzmi po polsku. Miłej lektury <3. center - siedzimy sobie w Saloniku - E: Minęło więcej jak dwa tygodnie od kiedy przybyłam do rezydencji. Zaczynałam się przyzwyczajać do tutejszego tempa życia, do poczucia zatrzymania w czasie i tutejszych specficznych nocnych cieni i świateł. I po trochu do mieszkańców. E: Nadal jest wiele szarych stref. Po sytuacji w ogrodzie, uparcie zostawałam w pokoju przez kilka dni, wychodząc tylko w ciągu dnia, a w nocy śpiąc. E: Beliath nie pojawił się w tym czasie. Pościł? Czy karmił się gdzieś indziej? E: Często myślałam o tym ostatnim ugryzieniu, gdy na chwilę zmienił się między nami układ sił i wyczułam w nim coś bardziej szczerego i odmiennego. Czy to oznaczało, że zamierzał respektować pakt, który narzuciłam? Czy może to była kolejna sztuczka, z której będę musiała się wymanewrować? E: Nadal nie wiem o nim zbyt wiele. I o reszcie rezydencji i jej mieszkańcach. E: Ale zdecydowałam się znaleźć rozwiązanie. E: Tej nocy, leżąc na kanapie i trzymając przed sobą książkę na wyciągniętych rękach, czekałam aż pojawi się któryś z moich współlokatorów. E: Miałam już dość huśtawki nastrojów, która wyczerpała mnie swoim bujaniem się od determinacji do rozpaczy. Zaczynałam się przyzwyczajać do tej sytuacji. I pomimo wszystkich przeciwności, zdecydowanie zamierzałam znaleźć swoje miejsce, w tym co było... moim domem. E: (Beliath doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Jestem niezdolna do określenia, czy po tym ugryzieniu w ogrodzie szanował mnie bardziej czy mniej. E: (Przyprowadził mnie po tym z powrotem rezydencji i myślę, że rozmawialiśmy, ale nie pamiętam zbyt wiele. Tak jak było z sytuacją w alejce. Nie sposób stwierdzić, czy to przez ten szok, czy... przez ugryzienie.) E: Nabrałam zwyczaju przebywania w bibliotece w ciągu dnia, na powrót zajmując się moim pomysłem przeprowadzenia badań bez niczyjej pomocy. Jednak zajęło mi trochę czasu znalezienie wreszcie książek dość nowych, żebym mogła zrozumieć ich treść i w szczególności żeby dotyczyły tematu, który mnie interesował. E: Ale i tak to nie było zbyt przekonujące. Książka, którą czytałam dzisiaj mogła się okazać kolejną plotką, bez żadnej logiki czy dowodów, na których mogłabym się oprzeć. E: (Ot kolejna relacja księdza, który wyruszył na krucjatę przeciwko nocy, która skończyła się żałosną porażką.) E: (Jestem pewna, że mają ją tutaj tylko po to, by sobie z niej żartować.) - tutaj jest wybór, czy sobie darować dalszą lekturę, czy czytać dalej - E: (Zaczynam dostawać zeza od rozszyfrowywania tej starej książki, ale miałam wrażenie, że jeśli teraz się poddam, to będzie to jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczne) E: Znowu potarłam powieki, a rozsadzający ból głowy zaczynał pulsować mi w skroniach. Czy to naprawdę był dobry pomysł, żeby w tym dotrwać aż to tego stopnia? - odzywa się głos, który początkowo nie ma przypisanego imienia, ale wiadomo, że to Vladimir - V: Cóż za pilna postawa/uważne studiowanie. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć o wszystkich mieszkańcach rezydencji, którzy pożyczają książki z Biblioteki. E: Och, dobry wieczór Vladimirze. Jak się masz? E: (W przeciwieństwie do Beliatha, miałam trudność z usłyszeniem innych, gdy wchodzili do pokoju. Byli naprawdę cisi.) E:'' Niemniej jednak, nie byłam już tak zdenerwowana jak dwa tygodnie temu. Nawet polubiłam Vladimira. Czasem wpadaliśmy na siebie, gdy ja szłam do łóżka, a on właśnie wstał. Nawet jeśli nie rozmawialiśmy, to zawsze się witał i nie był aż tak nieufny'' żebym coś sugerowała, ale jest taka klisza kulturowa, w której sąsiedzi seryjnego mordercy zawsze o nim mówią, że to był taki dobry chłopak, bo zawsze mówił dzień dobry i czasem pomagał wnieść zakupy V: Tak myślałem, że książki zmieniły swoje miejsce na półkach. Zastanawiałem się, czy to ty sensie twoja robota, ale nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś trzymała książkę. bibliotekarz z zawodu pozwolę sobie powiedzieć: osoby przestawiające książki na półkach należy j@$! prądem, serio - tu jest wybór - E: Ach, tak, lubię czytać w ciągu dnia. Jest wtedy ciszej i... cóż, jest światło. E: (Podczas gdy przy samym kominku szybko się męczę.) E: Chcesz usiąść ze mną? E: Powiedziałam to pod wpływem impulsu, po czym ugryzłam się w język. Uświadomiłam sobie, że brakowało mi towarzystwa, a Vladimir wyglądał na samotnika. E: Widziałam, jak się wahał, stukając palcami w laskę. A potem, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zgodził się. V: Dlaczego by nie, obecnie nie jestem zajęty. E: Z charakterystyczną dla niego elegancją, wampir oparł swoją laskę o podłokietnik, zanim usiadł blisko mnie. Usiadłam szybko, dyskretnie próbując poprawić swoje ubranie i włosy, podczas gdy Vladimir podniósł moją książkę. V: Jeśli jesteś jedyną, która ostatnio pożyczała książki, to one wszystkie dotyczyły nadprzyrodzonych i wyimaginowanych istot z okresu średniowiecza i epoki wiktoriańskiej. Szukasz informacji o nas albo o naszym świecie? - tu jest wybór - E: Um, to fakt, szukałam informacji o was, ale gdy powiedziałeś o tym "naszym świecie", to czy mówiłeś tylko o wampirach? V: Skoro my istniejemy, to oczywiście możesz zdać sobie sprawę, że inne podobne do nas gatunki, też są prawdziwe. E: (Och, na litość boską... nie pomyślałam o tym jeszcze.) E: Masz na myśli... że naprawdę są jeszcze inne nadprzyrodzone rasy? V: Nie jestem na tyle stary, by spotkać je wszystkie, ale na pewno jest ich kilka. Wiele z nich zniknęło przez lata i niektóre żyją teraz tylko w określonych miejscach na świecie. - tu jest wybór czy się załamać tą wiadomością, czy się podjarać - E: To... totalnie szalone! Jak wiele ich spotkałeś? Są jakieś z nich w tej okolicy? Czy też się przystosowały do nowych czasów tak jak wy? pytanie jest dość zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, do kogo jest kierowane V: Cóż za entuzjazm. Spodziewałem się, że będziesz bardziej powściągliwa. V: Wiele nadprzyrodzonych istot nie mieszka w miastach, tylko się chowają. Nawet dla humanoidów takich jak my, to może być ryzykowne sensie mieszkanie w mieście E: Na przykład tak jak Raphael i ty, którzy nigdy nie wychodzicie? V: Między innymi tak. I dla innych, przyznaj, że na przykład wpadnięcie na smoka mogłoby być problemem. E: To one istnieją?! V: W każdym razie z tego co wiem, to jeszcze było ich kilka, gdy podróżowałem po Europie środkowej jakoś stulecie temu. Nie wiem, jak jest teraz. E: To szalone... jak to możliwe, że ludzie się nie zorientowali? V: Ci, którzy nas znajdują, mają zły nawyk umierania po takim spotkaniu... Z tego powodu mamy swego rodzaju obowiązek chronić samych siebie przed innymi. Na przykład wampiry są w stanie zahipnotyzować swoją ofiarę, żeby zapomniała o tym. pozostaje otwarte pytanie, jak ofiara sobie tłumaczy obecność dość charakterystycznej rany na ciele, ale prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego nie dowiem E: (Zapominają? Czy Beliath mógł mnie zahipnotyzować, gdy mnie gryzł? Dlatego niemal czułam, że to było... przyjemne?) V: Z tego powodu dwóch z nas jest mieszańcami, pochodzącymi z innych ras. E: Hę? To możliwe? Kto to jest? V: Pozwolę im samym to ci powiedzieć, kiedy będą chcieli. To coś osobistego, ale wolę cię o tym ostrzeć, w przypadku gdybyś odkryła to przypadkiem. E: W porządku... Nie wiedziałam, że możecie być "hybrydami". V: Wampiry są tymi, którzy najczęściej wchodzą w interakcje z innymi. Jesteśmy niemal wszędzie i często jesteśmy proszeni o pomoc w rozwiązywaniu trudnych układów z ludźmi. Poza tym najbardziej rzucające się w oczy rasy chowają się w najodleglejszych miejscach. - tu jest wybór o dopytanie o wampiry czy o inne istoty - E: Ale czy inne istoty, te z którymi macie do czynienia, czy są takie jak wy? Czy żyją tak jak wy? V: Nie całkiem... nawet pomiędzy wampirami są czasem różne style życia. V: Nadprzyrodzone rasy często mają starszych członków albo członków, którzy zostali przemienieni dawno temu. Wielu z nich nie chce podążać za zmianami na świecie i uważa, że łatwiej jest się chować. E: Nadal większość z was woli wychodzić, nawet jeśli rezydencja jest daleko od Miasteczka, prawda? gdzieś się muszą stołować, nie? V: Tak, ale to jest tylko kwestia ich temperamentu. Większość z naszej rasy chowa się przed nowoczesnym światem i unika bycia jego częścią. ten dialog jest napisany tak strasznie niedbale, co chwilę się zmienia o kim tak właściwie mówią :v i właściwie z połowę dialogu dałoby się wywalić bez żalu, bo ciągle drepczą wokół tych samych informacji E: Tak jak ty i Raphael, jak rozumiem? V: Zgadza się. Chcę żyć tak, jak jestem do tego przyzwyczajony i nie zależy mi na przyzwyczajaniu się do tej epoki, która do mnie nie pasuje. Lepiej mi w mojej... nawet jeśli się skończyła dawno temu. E: (Wygląda na to, że to wrażliwy temat. Nie zamierzam się teraz przy nim upierać.) E: Co do tej kwesti, to jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że to powiem... nie macie tutaj niczego nowoczesnego? E: Myślałam o tym, żeby w ramach moich poszukiwań obejrzeć parę klasyków, jak "Dracula" Coppoli, czy "Wywiad z wampirem". Ale parę dni temu zorientowałam się, że w rezydencji nie było żadnych urządzeń elektronicznych. V: Nowoczesnego? Co masz przez to na myśli? Potrzebujesz czegoś? E: (Cholera, lepiej, żebym go nie uraziła...) - tu jest wybór, w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć Vladimirowi - E: To nie tak, że czegoś potrzebuję, ale od czasu, gdy próbuję się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, to chciałabym na przykład obejrzeć jakieś filmy, ale nie ma tutaj telewizora... V: Och. Co prawda, nigdy nie miałem z nich wielkiego pożytku, nigdy o nich nie myślałem... ale jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, to i tak w tych filmach nie znalazłabyś niczego wartościowego. V: Nikt z nas nie istnieje "legalnie" i mieszkamy tutaj tylko dlatego, że to miejsce było opuszczone. Poprzedni właściciele byli mądrzy, bo rezydencja jest samowystarczalna, ale trzymamy się z daleka od wszystkiego, co wymaga posiadania jakiegokolwiek rodzaju konta albo wylegitymowania się. E: (Moi rodzice. Zastanawiam się, czy Vladimir ma w ogóle pojęcie o moim związku z tymi "właścicielami".) E: I naprawdę rezydencja jest samowystarczalna? Nie płacicie za wodę czy prąd? V: Nie, i to jest błogosławieństwo. Mamy potężny generator i system wodny jest tak ustawiony, by wszystko było oczyszczane i wracało do obiegu. Ludzie tutaj nie chcieli, by im przeszkadzano i sposób, w jaki odnowili tę oddaloną od wszystkiego rezydencję jest wspaniały. I świetnie się sprawdza dla nas. E: (To musiało być zrobione dla ich badań. Musiały zostać po nich jakieś ślady.) V: Więc wracając, nie używamy zbyt wiele elektryczności i większość z nas nie dorastała z nowoczesnymi sprzętami. Ivan i Ethan chcieliby telewizor albo komputer... E: (To samo dotyczy mnie...) V: Ale z jednej strony sklepy są nieczynne, gdy jesteśmy na nogach i z drugiej strony nie ma mowy, żebyśmy kupowali cokolwiek na tyle wielkiego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do zidentyfikowania nas. spodziewałam się, że Vladimir jak taka matka kwoka powie, że nie kupują tych sprzętów, bo telewizja ogłupia, a komputer przede wszystkim służy do grania i jak powszechnie wiadomo, gry powodują agresję - tu jest wybór, czy chcemy zaproponować swoją pomoc, czy wyrazić współczucie - E: (Hej, może to jest dla mnie szansa, by być użyteczną i nie taką znudzoną. Nie ma tu zbyt wiele rozrywek...) E: Jeśli to są jedyne problemy, to może ja mogłabym się tym zająć? Innym też to mogłoby się spodobać, prawda? rany, ale bym chciała obejrzeć z grupką wampirów maraton filmów o wampirach xD V: Aż do teraz radziliśmy sobie bez tego i myślę, że dalej sobie będziemy tak radzić, ale dzięki. pfff E: (Vladimir wygląda na dość niechętnego wszystkiemu co nowoczesne. I to prawda, że on i Raphael sprawiają wrażenie bardziej przywiązanych do przeszłości niż pozostali.) E: Zachowałam sobie tę informację w pamięci, podczas gdy do głowy przyszła mi kolejna myśl. Zauważyłam różnice w stylu i języku pomiędzy wampirami, ale nie miałam pojęcia, kto skąd pochodził i kto był albo nie był starszym wampirem. E: Nie jestem zbyt dobra z historii, ale... czy jesteś tutaj najstarszy ze wszystkich? V: Tak właściwie to najstarszy z nas jest Aaron. E: Myślę, że już słyszałam wcześniej to imię. Czy on jest jednym z mieszkańców? co za głupie pytanie, widziałaś tu jakichś innych wampirów poza tymi, którzy tu mieszkają? V: Zgadza się. Aaron jako pierwszy dołączył do mnie tutaj. Niedługo potem przyszedł Beliath, a za nim Ethan. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to znali się jeszcze zanim Ethan został wampirem i Beliath pomagał mu w jego "nowym życiu". E: (Czy Beliath naprawdę może mieć serce?) to mówił pewien znany ekonomista: "Co ku@#$a? Nie, skąd ten pomysł" E: Mimowolnie przygryzłam dolną wargę. Pomimo mojego wstrętu i nieufności, Beliath pokazał swoją spokojniejszą i bardziej atrakcyjną stronę, kiedy zobaczył mnie kompletnie przybitą. Ale nie wiedziałam, czy zrobił to z rozmysłem, czy nie. V: Spotkałaś już Ethana? E: Tak, wpadłam na niego. Nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Nie sprawia wrażenia zadowolonego z tego, że tu jestem, ale mimo to pomógł mi w moich poszukiwaniach. V: Ethan jest nieco specyficzny. Nie przejmuj się, jeśli wydaje się naprawdę agresywny, a potem nagle robi się przyjazny, on lubi takie rzeczy. I nienawidzi zmian bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Więc jeśli możesz, to unikaj go. Tak będzie łatwiej. V: Tak czy siak, nie znajdziesz żadnych informacji o nas w tej książce. Jeśli chcesz przestudiować historyczny aspekt, to wiem co mógłbym ci polecić. Dlaczego nie zapytałaś mnie albo Raphaela? - tu jest wybór, jak chcemy się wytłumaczyć przed Vladimirem - E: Chciałam to ogarnąć na własną rękę. Jestem już od was zależna we wszystkim, więc chociaż w tym chciałam przeprowadzić własne badania. V: To całkiem dobra motywacja. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że nie robisz tego dla Beliatha. E: Cóż, obecnie moje poszukiwania nie były zbyt rozstrzygające/przekonujące. Biblioteka jest taka wielka! V: Tak, była już całkiem nieźle zaopatrzona, gdy tu przybyliśmy i przez lata dołożyliśmy do niej kolejne książki. Ale muszę przyznać, że literatura na temat wampirów nie interesuje nas zbytnio, bo jesteśmy już dość dobrze zaznajomieni z tematem. Włodku, ty żartownisiu E: Oh, naprawdę? Zaczekaj, więc to nie wy kupiliście te wszystkie książki o wampirach? V: Nie, one już tutaj były. Ale jak wspominałem, to tak szczerze nawet jeśli zabawnie jest zobaczyć ludzki punkt widzenia, to nie jest on specjalnie porywający. do teorii, że rodzice Eloise byli łowcami wampirów xD E: (Więc te książki należały do moich rodziców? Jeśli nie, to jest to albo dziwny zbieg okoliczności, albo ironia losu...) V: Mimo to przeczytałem ich trochę, pomogło mi to przez chwilę. Mogę ci polecić odpowiedniejsze tytuły, jeśli chcesz. E: Jeśli możesz, to na pewno to bardzo by mi pomogło! Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza? V: Nie widzę, jaki mógłby być problem w tym, że jesteś ciekawa. Jeśli to przeszkadza Beliathowi, to niech to powie. A tymczasem będziesz miała zajęcie i ja będę miał z kim o tym podyskutować. Raphael i ja potrzebujemy świeżej krwi w naszych rozmowach. E: (To zabawne, bo mam teraz wrażenie, że jestem w liceum z grupką nerdów, podczas gdy Beliath jest kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej...) ja z kolei mam skojarzenia z Doki Doki Literature Club i totalnie widzę Rafcia w roli MonikiRAPHAEL @@ V: Nie zapomnij swojej książki i chodź za mną. - przechodzimy na hol - E: Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie spotkam was wszystkich w jednym czasie/w jednym miejscu... V: Tak jak wspominałem, Beliath, Ethan i Aaron rzadko są w rezydencji. Wychodzą wcześnie, wracają późno, czasem śpią gdzieś indziej. Nie lubią siedzieć w środku. E: A czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? V: Aaron nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego lekkomyślnego, w przeciwieństwie do Beliatha i Ethana. Jeśli o nich chodzi, to przedkładają osobistą przyjemność nad interesy grupy. Na szczęście nie przydarzały się żadne wielkie problemy do rozwiązania, aż do teraz... Aż do ciebie. E: (Urocze.) E: (Z tego powodu...) - tu jest wybór, czy chcemy zapytać o Ivana, czy o punkt widzenia Włodka - E: Nie rozmawiałam jeszcze z Beliathem o tym, co się wydarzyło, ale zastanawiam się, co się stało z tym wampirem, który mnie zaatakował... V: Och, powinienem się domyślić, że nie będzie rozmawiał o takim zawiłym temacie. Beliath nie jest specjalnie entuzjastyczny względem podejmowania obowiązków. E: Nadal uważam, że to dziwne, że nikt mi nic o tym nie powiedział. Ten chłopak prawie mnie zabił! Znaczy, sam w sobie, to zrobił i z tego powodu nawet nie wiem, czy ryzykuję... E: Głos utknął mi w gardle. Zamarłam na środku holu, jakby poraził mnie piorun, gdy patrzyłam na schody, gdzie zauważyłam jakiś ruch. E: Moje trzewia zamieniły się w kamień i płynęło we mnie coś lodowatego, jakbym weszła pod wodospad i woda przepływała przez moje ciało. E: Na górze schodów stał Raphael. E: A obok niego był wampir, który zaatakował mnie dwa tygodnie temu... patrzył na mnie zapadniętymi i przekrwionymi oczami... R: Dobry wieczór Eloise. Dobry wieczór, Vladimirze... V: Dobry wieczór, Raphaelu. Nie sądzę, by to był dobry moment... Mógłbyś zabrać Ivana z powrotem na górę? E: To jak Vladimir tak od niechcenia zwrócił się po imieniu do tego chłopaka, który wyrzucił mnie przez okno, sprawiło, że się otrząsnęłam. E: Nie ma mowy! O co tu do diabła chodzi?! Dlaczego on tutaj jest? Dlaczego traktujecie go jak przyjaciela?! R: Eloise, poczekaj, odprowadzę go do jego pokoju i wtedy porozmawiamy... E: Jego pokoju?! Jego pokoju?! To znaczy, że on tu mieszka? Gdzie? Jak śmiecie go tu trzymać bez powiedzenia mi o tym?! sama wcześniej zauważyłaś, ostatnio mijałaś się ze wszystkimi wampirami, także drama z tyłka xD V: To jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane! Jeśli się uspokoisz, to będziemy mogli odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania! E: Te odpowiedzi chciałam wcześniej! Zanim znajdę się twarzą w twarz z tym wariatem!! - pojawia się Beliath - B: Ivan nie jest ani wariatem, ani mordercą. E: Zrobiłam obrót o 180 stopni. Moje serce biło mocno, zacisnęłam pięści tak mocno, że czułam, jak paznokcie wbijają mi się w skórę. Beliath właśnie otworzył drzwi od rezydencji i stał w progu w towarzystwie postaci, której jeszcze nie rozpoznałam. Jego przybycie wznieciło gorący płomień w moim żołądku. kilku przetłumaczonych odcinkach fiksacja bohaterki na punkcie odczuć w bebechach zaczyna mnie powoli denerwować V: Wszystko będzie dobrze, Beliath, poradzimy sobie z tym. Myślałem, że wyszedłeś na cały wieczór. B: Myślałem o tym, ale wtedy wyczułem, że mój Kielich nie śpi tej nocy. - pojawia się Ethan - Et: Porozmawiajmy o powodzie skrócenia wieczoru... B: Mówiłem ci, że możesz pójść się zabawić beze mnie. To nie byłby pierwszy raz. Et: Dwóch gości wychodzących do klubu na podryw, to magnes na laski. Samotny facet to rekin. nie umiem zbyt dobrze oddać tej gry słów tutaj, ale sens jako tako oddałam E: Czułam się, jakbym właśnie była świadkiem totalnie surrealistycznej sceny z moją dwójką bibliotekarzy stojących na wejściu, moim agresorem zastygłym w bezruchu i trzymanym przez Raphaela oraz dwójką klubowiczy kłócących się o skrócenie ich sesyjki podrywania dziewczyn. E: To było zbyt wiele. E: Zamknijcie się wszyscy! E: Opadła na nas pełna zdumienia cisza, a wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie. Czułam, że moja twarz płonęła, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. E: Dlaczego on tu jest?! Próbował mnie zabić! Gdyby nie byłoby tu Beliatha, to by to zrobił. Wyleciałam przez okno... i teraz wiem, że chciał wypić moją krew! E: Z furią wskazując palcem na młodego chłopaka, złapałam z nim kontakt wzrokowy i dreszcz przerażenia przebiegł mi w dół kręgosłupa. W jego podkrążonych, zapadniętych oczach mogłam zobaczyć swego rodzaju rozpacz... i nadmierny głód. Cofnęłam się w pośpiechu. E: I wygląda, jakby nadal tego chciał! Gdyby Raphael go nie trzymał, jestem pewna, że on... B: Nic ci nie zrobi. E: Pewne ręce zamknęły się na moich ramionach i poczułam za sobą ciepło ciała. Przechyliłam głowę do tyłu. Cofnęłam się prosto w Beliatha, który teraz nade mną dominował i patrzył się na mnie. Jego długie ciemne włosy otoczyły nas oboje i musnęły moje ramiona i ręce. B: Jesteś Kielichem. Od kiedy jesteś przywiązana do mnie, picie twojej krwi jest zakazane dla innych wampirów. Pożywianie się krwią cudzego Kielicha jest przestępstwem i wyczułbym to bezprośrednio... dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jak wyczuwam twoje nawet najmniejsze uczucia, gdy piję twoją krew. E: (Gdy pije moją krew, czuje wszystko, co mi robi? Ból, adrenalinę, strach...) jakby finałowa scena pierwszego odcinka nie była już dostatecznie zwyrolska... E: (... przyjemność?) B: Jednak Ivan jest szczególnym przypadkiem. Jak mogłaś zobaczyć i niestety doświadczyć... Ivan ma problem z kontrolowaniem swojego pragnienia krwi. E: Niesławny Ivan nadal nie powiedział ani słowa, co w połączeniu z milczeniem zgromadzonych, tworzyło przytłaczającą/duszną atmosferę. - tu jest wybór, jak Eloise ma się zachować - E: Chciałabym zrozumieć, jaki wy wszyscy macie problem! Jakiś kodeks honorowy każe wam bronić waszego rodzaju? Nie obchodzą was ludzie, tylko macie bronić swój klan, czy coś takiego? Et: Ej, ten dzieciak nie jest tak prostolijnijny na jakiego wygląda. B: Ethan, nie ma powodu, by przesadzać. Et: Już dobrze, ale to ty byłeś pierwszym do narzekania na obawy, że ona wpadnie w szał, gdy spotka Ivana i widzisz, miałeś rację! B: I widzę już po wyrazie twarzy, że tata Vladimir wysoce nie pochwala tego, co powiedziałem... V: Beliath, to że twoja wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści się w łyżeczce od herbaty, nie świadczy o tym, że wszyscy tak mają. większość tej linijki pada również w Harrym Potterze, to pozwoliłam sobie stamtąd skopiować to piękne tłumaczenie <3drogą, jeśli Włodek zaczytuje się w Harrym Potterze, to jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak pisze do szuflady fanfiki dramione czy o synach Voldemorta xD. Eloise ma wiele powodów, żeby być zszokowaną i wściekłą. B: Wpadanie w histerię wcale nie ułatwia sprawy. E: "Histerię"? Mam prawo do tego, po tym co się stało! I: Proszę... przestańcie się kłócić. E: Oboje obróciliśmy się jednocześnie w stronę schodów, skąd pochodził cienki/piskliwy głos. Raphael ciągle tam stał, a jego dłonie ochronnie/opiekuńczo leżały na ramionach młodego wampira. no to wreszcie się wyjaśniło, w jaki sposób Raphael trzyma Ivana, dzięki gro, że wreszcie to wyjaśniłaś, wcześniej musiałam strzelać :x E: Nie wyobrażałam sobie takiego niskiego, niepewnego głosu. Brzmiał jak zranione zwierze, które zostało siłą wywleczone z jego klatki. I: Ona ma rację. To co zrobiłem... Gdybym nadal był człowiekiem, to byłbym teraz w więzieniu. I to byłoby w pełni zasłużenie. B: Rany, Ivan, mówiłem ci wielokrotnie, że już nie jesteś człowiekiem wyrzucenie człowieka przez okno jest już spoko? xD. Musisz respektować zasady, ale akurat nie te. Zaatakowałeś Eloise z tego powodu, jaki jesteś i nic nie możesz na to poradzić. R: Eloise, nie wiem czy ci to pomoże zrozumieć i być może wybaczyć... ale Ivan nie jest zbyt długo wampirem i... niezbyt dobrze się dostosował do tego stanu. - tu jest wybór jak bardzo agresywnie odpowiedzieć xD - E: A teraz? Czy nie powinniście go jakoś prowadzić i kontrolować, czy coś w tym rodzaju? E: Skoro jest tutaj, to z jakiegoś powodu, prawda? I zdajecie sobie sprawę z jego stanu. Et: Trafia tam, gdzie najbardziej boli... Zaczynam ją lubić. B: Zamknij się na trochę. Et: Czy działa ci na nerwy to, że nie poddaje się twoim uwodzicielskim zagrywkom? No dawaj, w głębi serca wiem, że to kochasz. B: Ethan, powiedziałem ci już, żebyś się zamknął. V: Kiedy skończycie robić scenę... B: Wystarczy, uspokójcie się. Zgrywanie ojcowskiej opiekuńczości w niczym nie pomoże, Vladimirze. Stawką jest coś więcej niż tylko zrobić dobre wrażenie i dać z siebie wszystko. V: I ty to mówisz? B: Tak, ponieważ wiem, że Ivan nie chce już wychodzić z obawy przed wpadnięciem na Eloise, konfroncją z nią i pragnieniem, które w nim wzbudza. E: Jak to z obawy przede mną? To ja tutaj bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny powinnam się obawiać jego! B: Jeśli przestaniesz choćby na parę minut przypominać, co Ivan zrobił, to będziemy mogli kontynuować. - Eloise 2:0 :D E: Otworzyłam usta, po czym z wściekłością zamknęłam je z powrotem, gdy chłodny głos Beliatha postawił mnie do pionu. Nie było w tym żadnej gierki, on był naprawdę poważny. B: Przestań narzekać i proszę, posłuchaj. Ivan nie jest głodzonym zwierzęciem. Na ten moment jest mu bliżej do ciebie niż do nas i to czyni wszystko znacznie bardziej skomplikowanym. E: I powinnam po prostu siedzieć cicho i zaakceptować, że jest tutaj, blisko mnie? B: Z tego co wiem, to Ivan nie narzeka na twoją obecność pomimo cierpienia, jakie to mu sprawia. Być może doprowadził do tej sytuacji, ale to jest trudniejsze dla niego do zniesienia niż dla ciebie. E: To nie on niemal zginął i w tym całym bałaganie został zamieniony w Kielich! B: Może nie. Umarł przed twoim przybyciem i teraz musi się poddać stanowi, który go przeraża. E: Znowu zapadła cisza. pada pseudopoetyckie porównanie, które trudno mi przełożyć, by miało sens, a chodzi tylko o to, że zrobiło się cicho XD. Tym razem, nie potrafiłam myśleć o tym, co mogłabym dodać. I nikt inny się nie odważył czegoś powiedzieć. E: Z wyjątkiem Beliatha. B: Ivan, miałeś rację, żeby zejść na dół. Nie możemy znieść tego, jak zwijasz się w swoim pokoju i cierpisz od pragnienia, jakby to miała być jakaś kara. Zabierałeś go to Aarona, Raph? R: Tak. Aaron dzisiaj poluje i wie, jak sobie poradzić z Ivanem w takich sytuacjach. B: Dobra decyzja. Zabierz go, to może tylko mu pomóc. Porozmawiamy o tym ponownie po dobrym nocnym polowaniu i jak wszyscy się już uspokoją. V: Czyja to wina? B: Eloise może i jest moim Kielichem, Vladimirze, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze się bawisz zgrywając przed nią dobrego glinę. Jeśli naprawdę chciałeś się pokazać jako dobry gość w porównaniu do demona bez serca, to równie dobrze sam mogłeś o tym wszystkim z nią porozmawiać. V: Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, to był twój problem, nie mój! - tu jest wybór komu mniej więcej chcemy zaufać - E: Vladimirze... Nie byłeś miły tylko dlatego, że to chodzi o Beliatha, prawda? V: Oczywiście, że nie! W ogóle nie jestem taki jak on, ani nie używam takich metod jak on. B: Masz rację. Może i jestem egocentrycznym manipulatorem, ale wplątuję się tylko w swoje sprawy. Nie próbuję nastawiać innych przeciwko sobie. czy z definicji w byciu manipulatorem nie zawiera się napuszczanie ludzi na siebie? B: W każdym razie temat trafił na stół i na razie nie ma sensu do niego wracać. Eloise, chodź ze mną. E: Słucham? B: Słyszałaś mnie, prawda? Musimy pogadać. Chodź ze mną. E: Tak po prostu, tak nagle? Gdy jesteśmy w trakcie dyskutowania o tym wszystkim razem? B: Wy o tym dyskutujecie, nie ja. Już dostatecznie napatrzyłem się tego wieczoru na innych, szczególnie na Vladimira. Chodźmy kontynuować rozmowę gdzieś indziej. V: A co jeśli ona tego nie chce? B: Na szczęście ona jest moim Kielichem a nie twoim, więc w tej kwestii nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Dawaj, chodźmy. E: Beliath złapał mnie za ramię i zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, pociągnął mnie za sobą. Próbowałam się opierać i zaprzeć piętami, ale Beliath był znacznie silniejszy ode mnie. E: Hej, gdzie mnie zabierasz?! B: Do jedynego miejsca, do którego Vladimir za nami nie pójdzie - do mojego pokoju. I pospiesz się, nie zamierzam cię ciągnąć przez całą drogę jak worek ziemniaków. - idziemy do pokoju Beliatha - E: (Myślałam, że nie może być już bardziej niekomfortowo niż w holu, ale się myliłam.) E: Tak jak podczas mojej pierwszej wizyty tutaj, po wejściu spuściłam wzrok i patrzyłam na swoje stopy. Wejście do tak prywatnego miejsca dawało Beliathowi taką przewagę, jakbym się właśnie skurczyła. E: Beliath mnie puścił, by pójść zamknąć drzwi z trzaskiem, po czym sądząc po odgłosach jego kroków, domyślałam się, że wrócił przede mnie. B: Więc. Wygląda na to, że kilka rzeczy musi zostać powiedzianych i jeśli moglibyśmy to zrobić bez twoich okropnych manier, to byłby dobry początek. E: Głęboko urażona uniosłam wzrok. Co zrobiłam, by zasłużyć sobie na coś takiego? Beliath był pierwszy do krytykowania mnie za to, że miałam kłopot z przystosowaniem się i zapanowaniem nad emocjami. E: Zrobię tak, jak to uznam za stosowne. Dlaczego nie chcesz byśmy kontynuowali przy pozostałych? B: Ponieważ mam dość stanowcze poglądy i nie mogę już dłużej znieść słuchania jak Vladimir niszczy je punkt po punkcie, by mógł stwierdzać swoje. Wystarczająco dużo go znoszę każdego dnia i nie zamierzam dzielić się z nim moim Kielichem. E: W jego głosie pojawił się ton agresywnej zaborczości. Nie byłam pewna, czy to dobry znak. E: No i? B: Więc to czas, byśmy spędzili razem miło czas i ustalili sobie pewne rzeczy. tym zdaniu muszę się na chwilę zatrzymać na małą dygresję; to zdanie przetłumaczyłam czysto kontekstowo i tak żeby mi pasowało do dalszego toku dialogu, bo nie umiałam znaleźć dobrego polskiego odpowiednika dla określenia "moment of complicity", który nie miałby nic wspólnego ze współudziałem w przestępstwie; pokopałam trochę głębiej i okazało się, że francuski odpowiednik tego określenia ma nie tylko kryminalne znaczenia, ale także takie pozytywne w stylu "współdzielenia miłej chwili"; obstawiam, że tutaj nawalił tłumacz, który przetłumaczył wyrażenie 1 do 1 z francuskiego, bez przejmowania się ilością znaczeń angielskiego odpowiednika xD I to nie w pośpiechu, między dwoma gorącymi dyskusjami, i z Vladimirem za naszymi plecami. - tutaj jest wybór - E: "Spędzić miło razem czas"? Wyraźnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś tym zainteresowany... E: Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, to czemu nie zrobisz tego teraz? Co oznacza dla ciebie "spędzić miło razem czas"? B: W każdym razie zdecydowanie nie to, czego właśnie doświadczamy. B: Nie oceniłem dokładnie sytuacji i tego, co się z nią wiąże. Nie podoba mi się, co się teraz dzieje. Izolujesz się i szukasz towarzystwa gdzie indziej. Jest Ivan... i Vladimir. pozytywnie zaskoczona, że "... i Vladimir" nie przerzucono do osobnej linijki XD E: (Znowu Vladimir. Czy on się obawia, że próbuję go "zastąpić" Vladimirem?) B: Chciałbym cię zaprosić na kolację we dwoje, tylko ty i ja. W miłym otoczeniu, bez żadnej presji. I bez innych. E: Nie ma szans bym ukryła swój szok. Kolacja? Kolacja tylko dla nas? E: Ja... uch... cóż... B: To ludzka tradycja, którą lubię. Myślę, że na znajomym gruncie czułabyś się bardziej komfortowo, czyż nie? E: Um, tak, prawdopodobnie. B: Poza tym, już wystarczająco narzekałaś na mój brak zainteresowania tobą. Więc tak. Proponuję ci siebie na cały wieczór i będąc razem ustalimy, co się między nami dzieje. E: To nie brzmi jak definicja romantycznej kolacji. B: A dlaczego miałby taka być? E: (Hę? Poważnie?) E: Ponieważ... zwykle kolacje we dwoje takie są, i ponieważ... mniej więcej jesteśmy "parą"? B: Nie łudź się. Chcę być uprzejmy i przyjacielski, i tyle. I wydawało mi się, że to będzie całkiem neutralny grunt, żeby wyprostować między nami parę rzeczy. E: I to wszystko? Tylko z tak pragmatycznego powodu chcesz, żebyśmy spędzili razem wieczór? B: Przepraszam, jeśli miałaś nadzieję na coś więcej. Osobiście mam z tobą do ustalenia parę rzeczy. Mam dość plotkowania Vladimira i uświadomiłem sobie, że raczej wierzysz jemu jak mi. Tak samo sobie uświadomiłem, że jesteś uparta, zdeterminowana i nie sprawiasz wrażenia, byś się przejmowała moimi ostrzeżeniami. - tu jest wybór, jak zareagować - E: Czy to nie ironia, usłyszeć coś takiego od osoby, która wysłuchała moich próśb, przerażając mnie i wciągając w nikczemną grę? B: Jeśli to cię przeraziło, to nie masz jeszcze najgorszego za sobą, kochanie. Ale możemy wrócić do tego tematu podczas kolacji. E: (Nie mogę się doczekać... rany, co następne mi się przytrafi?) B: Posłuchaj, nie chcę cię zranić, czy być niegrzeczny, okej? Powiedzmy, że tym razem po prostu się staram. I w zamian za to... ty możesz zrobić to samo. I może, wreszcie... dojdziemy do jakiegoś porozumienia. by nie powiedzieć o Beliacie, rozwala mnie jego pragmatyzm i wyjebka xD E: W obronie przymrużyłam oczy. brzmi tak głupawo, że teraz [https://media.giphy.com/media/ANbD1CCdA3iI8/giphy.gif tak sobie wyobrażam Eloise] Miałam problem z uwierzeniem w szczerość Beliatha, ale nie dostrzegałam w tym żadnej pułapki. Nadal jednak byłam przerażona tym, że mogłam się mylić, lub być zbyt naiwna... E: Ale już wystarczająco długo się zamykałam. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie ryzykowałam zbyt wiele, przyjmując jego zaproszenie na kolację. Pozostanie przy niechęci i nieufności wobec Beliatha nie byłoby wcale lepsze od bycia zbyt naiwnym. E: Więc. W porządku. Kiedy chcesz się spotkać? B: W samą porę! Jutrzejszej nocy będę zajęty, ale pojutrze byłoby idealne. E: Ale to nie będzie w kuchni w rezydencji, prawda? Widziałam, w jakim jest stanie, nie zamierzam jej sprzątać tylko po to, by cię zadowolić. E: Poczułam mściwą satysfakcję, gdy zobaczyłam ponurą twarz Beliatha. Widocznie całkowicie pozbawiłam go teraz podparcia. pada idiom, który dosłownie znaczy "wyciągnąć dywan spod czyichś nóg" xD B: W porządku, spotkamy się w Salonie. Jeśli w międzyczasie spotkasz Ivana, po prostu go zignoruj. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. - tutaj jest wybór jak chcemy mu odpowiedzieć - E: Jeśli bym to obiecała, to prawdopodobnie nie dotrzymałabym słowa. E: Postaram się nic nie zrobić, ale jeśli będę miała wrażenie, że pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele, to nikt nie będzie musiał mnie prosić dwa razy o powiedzenie mu by wrócił tam, skąd przyszedł. B: Dopóki nie naskoczysz na niego za nic, to mi pasuje. B: Nie odprowadzę cię z powrotem. Powinnaś sama dać radę znaleźć swój pokój, czyż nie? B: Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. E: (Cóż... widziałam już elegantsze sposoby na powiedzenie komuś, by już sobie poszedł.) - wychodzimy z pokoju Beliatha - E: (Co za bałagan. Zastanawiam się, czy ta kolacja będzie służyła jakiemuś celowi. I przez to wszystko nie porozmawiałam z Vladimirem o książkach, które chciałam pożyczyć...) E: (Ale jeśli pójdę na dół, to mogę wpaść na Ivana.) E: (Przynajmniej znam jego imię... jego pokój musi być na drugim piętrze. Jeszcze jeden powód, by tam nie chodzić.) E: (Pójdę i dokończę książkę w moim pokoju.) E: Ale wtedy sobie uświadomiłam coś oczywistego. Przez to, że pogrążyłam się w dyskusji z Vladimirem, zapomniałam zabrać mojej książki z Saloniku. E: Będę musiała tam pójść jutro. E: (Muszę spróbować wstać w nocy, jeśli pojutrze zamierzam zjeść z Beliathem, bo inaczej zasnę z głową w talerzu.) E: (Tak czy siak, teraz pora do łóżka.) - idziemy do swojego pokoju - E: (Hmpf, nie cierpię wstawać w nocy.) E: Ponownie czułam się oszołomiona. Bez budzika, miałam problem ze zorientowaniem się, ile spałam. Czułam się wypoczęta, ale moja półprzytomna głowa wskazywała na coś odwrotnego. w tej opowieści jest tak snuta, że gracz też ma problem ze zorientowaniem się w tym wszystkim E: (Taka byłam skupiona na obudzeniu się w nocy, że co chwilę się budziłam i z powrotem zasypiałam.) E: (Więc, udało mi się. Teraz muszę odzyskać moje książki i zamknąć się w łazience, żeby się zastanowić, jak się jutro przygotować.) - przenosimy się do Saloniku - E: (Gdzie ja je zostawiłam... wydawało mi się, że to było na kanapie.) E: (Och, nie, ześlizgnęły się na podłogę. Mam nadzieję, że Vladimir tego nie widział.) E: (Chciałabym się przywitać z nim i z Raphaelem, ale nikogo nie widziałam na korytarzu/holu. Może wstąpię do Biblioteki po mojej kąpieli.) E: (Misja: łazienka!) - przechodzimy do salonu - E: (Hę? Kto to jest?) E: Mocno trzymając książki w rękach, natychmiast zatrzymałam się w progu. E: Nieznajomy siedział na stołku przy pianinie. Aż do teraz nie słyszałam, by ktoś na nim grał. Obcy wyglądał niechlujnie, jak ktoś, kto spędził całe dnie na dworze i z tego powodu desperacko próbował teraz usunąć grudki błoda, które zabrudziły dół jego spodni. Wyglądał znajomo, ale nie umiałam określić, skąd mogłam go znać. E: Łokciem przypadkiem uderzył w klawisze pianina i podskoczyłam, z hukiem upuszczając na podłogę jedną z trzymanych przeze mnie książek. - pojawia się Aaron - A: Cóż, dobry wieczór. Myślałem, że nigdy na ciebie nie wpadnę. E: (Hę?) - tu mamy wybór, w jakim tonie chcemy się odezwać do Aarona - E: (Czy on ma w ogóle prawo tu przebywać? Najprawdopodobniej chłopacy nie wpuszczają tu wszystkich tak po prostu... ale nie podoba mi się to, jak się z tym czuję.) E: Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, kim jesteś? Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałam, a tu mieszkam. A: To właściwie tak jak ja. Niemal zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy pozostali cię nie przegonili. A: A na dodatek już się spotkaliśmy, ale w tym całym zamieszaniu musiałaś o tym zapomnieć. Jestem Aaron. Mój pokój jest na przeciwko pokoju twojego znakomitego wybawcy. E: Pamięć mi wróciła w mgnieniu oka. Oczywiście, on był szóstym i ostatnim mieszkańcem rezydencji! Widziałam go tylko raz, w nocy gdy upadłam. Przypominałam sobie teraz jego głos. E: To prawda, wybacz... i na dodatek, inni mi o tobie opowiadali! Nie przedstawiliśmy się sobie nawzajem, ja jestem Eloise i... jestem Kielichem Beliatha. (czy naprawdę przedstawiam się w ten sposób?) to zwykle się czepiam bezużytecznych przerzutów do następnej linijki, ale ten nawias to akurat mogli tak przenieść, bo całość teraz wygląda dość głupio A: Raczej nikt o tym nie zapomni, bo Beliath jest zachwycony posiadaniem Kielicha... W każdym razie powtarza o tym każdemu, kto tylko chce słuchać, że aromat twojej krwi jest najsubtelniejszy ze wszystkich, jakich kiedykolwiek smakował. E: Nagle poczułam, jak się rumienię. Miałam wrażenie, że to było coś tak intymnego jak zdradzenie koloru swoich majtek. a nie, zaraz, osiemnastolatkę to faktycznie może krępować xD Fakt, że Beliath tak się tym chwalił, sprawił, że wyobraziłam sobie latynoskiego kochanka wymachującego stanikiem dziewczyny, którą zabrał do domu, jakby to było jakieś trofeum... E: I Aaron mówił to z takim spokojem, że czułam się z tym coraz mniej komfortowo. E: Och, nie wiedziałam, że Beliath chwalił się... takim czymś. A: Lubimy drażnić innych, gdy uda się nieźle zaliczyć. Oczywiście to nie jest zbyt subtelne, ale hej... E: Krew się we mnie zagotowała. E: Słucham? Beliath naprawdę ci coś takiego powiedział? Że "zaliczył"? Możesz mi powiedzieć, co miał przez to na myśli? A: Um... Poczekaj, tu chyba zaszło pewne nieporozumienie. Kiedy powiedziałem "zaliczyć", to nie mówiłem o seksie, jeśli o tym teraz myślisz. Właściwie to jest powszechne określenie na krew, którą wypiliśmy. sobie ich pogawędki przy kawie "wczoraj zaliczyłem dwie AB RH -", "o stary, to prawie jak wygrać na loterii" A: Przepraszam, jesteśmy tak przyzwyczajeni do używania tego między sobą, że zapomniałem... Wampiry rzadko karmią się kilka razy tą samą osobą, bo to trochę ryzykowne. Więc to jest coś w rodzaju przygody na jedną noc, rozumiesz? E: (Poważnie? Jak elegancko.) E: (Więc takt zdecydowanie nie należał do mocnych stron Aarona, pomimo że jego spokojne zachowanie sprawiło, że mniej więcej mu zaufałam. Nie sprawiał wrażenia, by się czymś przejmował, czy chciał stawać po czyjejś stronie. To było odprężające. pod uwagę ile ma lat, to nie ma się co dziwić, że na wszystko ma wywalone XD E: Gdy pochylił się znowu, żeby potrzeć dół jego spodni, to wzniosła się chmura kurzu, która opadła na podłogę. Zaintrygowało mnie to, co robił. E: Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybyś poszedł zmienić ubranie? A: Jeśli znowu zrobię wszędzie bałagan i wpadnie na mnie Vladimir, to obedrze mnie żywcem ze skóry. Powiedzmy, że ograniczam szkody. E: Nanosząc błoto na dywan w salonie? Domyśli się, skąd się ono tu znalazło, czyż nie? A: Zanim się zorientuje, to ja już znowu pójdę na polowanie i najprawdopodobniej Beliath znowu czymś tak go wkurzy, że zapomni o moich wykroczeniach. To mocno ugruntowany tutaj cykl wydarzeń. przyznaję, nie tylko się zaśmiałam, ale też Aaron u mnie zapunktował XD - tutaj jest wybór czy zapytać o te polowania czy o Vladimira - E: Czy to przez te... "polowania", tak się brudzisz? E: (Musi polować na ludzi... ludzi takich jak ja...) A: Och, po prostu nie poluję w taki sam sposób w domyśle: jak pozostali, chociaż piję ludzką krew. A: Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie wciągałbym moich ofiar do lasu. Nie zostawiamy nikogo leżącego w pobliżu - Vlad jest surowy w tej kwestii. Przestrzegam zasad. E: Więc tak w sumie to jaką masz z nim relację? A: Osobiście, poznałem Vladimira gdy był jeszcze młodym wampirem, zupełnie zagubionym i niestabilnym. Można powiedzieć, że mu pomogłem i go "wychowałem", więc istnieje między nami dość specyficzna więź. E: Więc jesteś starszy od niego? I starszy od pozostałych? sporo rzeczy mi się myli, ale akurat dobrze pamiętam, że w tej ścieżce Włodek już bohaterce mówił i to raptem wczoraj, że Aaron jest najstarszy, kekscenarzyści tej gry nie czytają nawzajem napisanych przez siebie fragmentów tekstu A: To prawda, w rezydencji to ja jestem tym stęchłym starym gościem. Po mnie jest Raphael, potem Beliath, Vladimir, Ethan i na końcu Ivan. E: Mimowolnie zmarszczyłam brwi na samo wspomnienie Ivana i złote oczy Aarona to wyłapały. Wyglądał na całkiem spostrzegawczego pomimo jego ordynarnych manier. A: Słyszałem, że w końcu spotkałaś ponownie Ivana i że to... nie poszło zbyt dobrze. E: Można tak powiedzieć. Podobno miał dołączyć do ciebie po naszej... sprzeczce. A: To prawda. Tak jak mówiłem, poluję więcej niż moi koledzy i jestem bardziej wobec siebie wymagający. Idę głęboko w naturę/przyrodę i często nie wracam do domu by spać. Z nowicjuszem unikałem tego, ale dobrze mu to zrobiło. E: Co za szczęście, że tak dobrze się nim opiekujesz. Pewnie ma traumę po spotkaniu ze mną. A: Hmm, wybacz, ale niezbyt dobrze wyczuwam sarkazm. Czy smucisz się, że bardziej się opiekujemy Ivanem niż tobą? - tutaj jest wybór, jak chcemy się zachować - E: To po prostu... Uświadomiłam sobie, że ciągle się powtarzam i pewnie to się stanie nudne... ale ja naprawdę... prawie zginęłam. Rozumiem, że się nie znamy, a Ivan jest jednym z "was", ale nadal... E: (Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że marudzę jak dziecko, podczas gdy tak właściwie przeszłam przez piekło?) A: Pomyśl jeszcze raz. Kilku z nas zastanawia się nad tym. Ale, masz rację, ponieważ nie znamy cię zbyt dobrze, to jest to trochę skomplikowane. I mimo wszystko, Ivan wymaga sporo uwagi. A: Mam wrażenie, że twoje spotkanie z nim ani trochę nie poprawiło sytuacji, czyż nie? I że byłoby lepiej dla was, jak będziecie dalej się unikać? E: Szczerze, to w tej kwestii mniej więcej zostałam przyparta do muru i... Nie mogę tak po prostu się zdecydować, jak się zachować. To za wcześnie. To było zbyt trudne. E: Jak mogę w ogóle cokolwiek obiecywać w sytuacji takiej jak ta? Więc... obecnie wolę nic nie obiecywać i unikać Ivana. A: Co jest dość mądrą decyzją. Nie składać fałszywych obietnic i nie odcinać się ze złości jest niełatwą drogą do podążania. Wymaga zrobienia kroku w tył i samokontroli. E: Nie jestem pewna, czy jestem aż tak wspaniała/godna podziwu... Nadal jestem zła na Ivana i nie chcę mu wybaczyć. Ale wiem, że utknęłam tutaj z nim i że wszyscy będziecie go bronić. A: Co stawia cię w najbardziej niekomfortowej sytuacji, w której musisz czuć się bardzo samotna. Niestety wiem, że to też wiąże się z naszą potrzebą bronienia Ivana, która po części jest kwestią usprawiedliwienia naszego dawnego zachowania. sensie, że sami też tacy kiedyś byli A: Prawda jest taka, że wszyscy mniej lub bardziej identyfikujemy się z Ivanem. I dla takich staruszków jak ja, to okres, który trwał okropnie długo. E: Co masz na myśli? A: Zginąłem w XV wieku, w trakcie wojny stuletniej. E: Tej między Francją i Anglią? A: Tak. Jestem naprawdę tak stary i stęchły jak to. E: Nie. Znaczy, to po prostu... nie wyglądasz... E: Poczułam, jak się rumienię, nie wiedząc, jak wyrazić to, co mnie w tym zadziwiło, ale Aaron zaczął się uśmiechać od ucha do ucha. A: Zastanawiasz się, jak istocie tak opalonej jak ja, udało się wylądować pośród gangu kremożerców? E: Cóż... tak. Tak sądzę. E: Rozluźniłam się. Rozmawianie z Aaronem było łatwiejsze niż z innymi. A: Słuszna uwaga. Przynajmniej dodaję odrobinę różnorodności do tych wszystkich bladych twarzy, i nie obraź się, ale mówię także o twojej. E: Za późno... E: Ale w rzeczywistości, nie mogłam się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Zauważyłam również nagłą swobodę w jego wypowiedziach, która przyszła mu całkiem naturalnie. Może ja też powinnam tego spróbować... W sumie zachowywał się wobec mnie całkiem przyjaźnie. A: Jestem Maurem. Mieszkałem w Hiszpanii. Byłem najemnikiem i dołączyłem do tej niekończącej się wojny, próbując dorobić się fortuny, jak wszyscy idioci, którzy w tamtych czasach potrafili walczyć. Przemiana w wampira w takich warunkach była piekłem. - tutaj jest wybór o jaką trudność z tym związaną chcemy zapytać - E: Przez tę wszechobecnie panującą przemoc? Dla kogoś, kto musi się nauczyć samokontroli, widzenie wszędzie tyle krwi musiało być nie do zniesienia... Gdy widzę, jak reaguje Ivan... A: To była rzeź i nie byłem ostatnim, który brał w tym udział. To było wstrętne. A: Stałem się nocnym łowcą, masakrującym każdego strażnika, jaki stanął mi na drodze. Oczywiście również bywałem na polach bitwy i dobijałem rannych. To mi mniej lub bardziej dało porządne sumienie. A: Pozostaje jednak faktem, że zbyt długo brałem udział w krwawej jatce i koszmarem był powrót do cywilizacji, i uratowanie swojej skóry. Nie wszyscy tak żyliśmy, ale wszyscy chcemy tego oszczędzić Ivanowi. E: To dlatego wszyscy jesteście tacy... wyrozumiali i pobłażliwi? A: Sądząc po tonie twojego głosu, wyczuwam, że nie jesteś do końca przekonana, ale tak, to właśnie dlatego. Nawet jeśli martwimy się w różny sposób, to jest prawda. - tu jest wybór między zapytaniem o Rafcia a zapytaniem o Ethana - E: Ethan nie sprawiał wrażenia, by jakoś współczuł Ivanowi. Niemal nawet na niego nie spojrzał. A: Ethan to indywidualista, już taki jest. To jednak nie przeszkadza mu w byciu lojalnym i niezawodnym, nawet jeśli tego głośno nie przyzna. A: Jeśli chodzi o Beliatha, to jest on szczególnym przypadkiem. E: Słysząc jego imię, mimowolnie zadrżałam. Od samego początku mniej lub bardziej unikałam poruszania tematu Beliatha. Ten wampir zajmował tak wiele miejsca w moim życiu, że miałam wrażenie, że nieustannie o nim rozmawiałam... Do tego stopnia, że zaczynałam się z tym czuć niekomfortowo. E: Co to znaczy? E: Niemal miałam ochotę powiedzieć, że Beliath powinien sobie żartować z Ivana, tak samo jak żartuje sobie ze wszystkiego innego, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Nigdy nie czułam takiego chłodu czy determinacji w jego głosie jak w chwili, gdy bronił Ivana. A: Beliath zawsze idealnie kontrolował swój stan i jest najbardziej powściągliwy z nas wszystkich. obstawiam, że skoro Beliath ze wszystkich chłopaków najlepiej się kontroluje, to w późniejszym etapie jego ścieżki będzie motyw, że przez bohaterkę tę kontrolę traciczy trafiłam xD E: Eloise ni stąd ni zowąd próbuje odezwać się do Aarona per "pan", litościwie to jej daruję, bo to bez sensu Jesteś tego pewien, Aaronie? A: Beliath nie ma takiego samego pochodzenia jak my. On jest bliżej związany z naszą rasą, ale możesz zapytać go o to osobiście, nie będę ci opowiadać za niego historii jego życia. Lubi siebie takiego, jakim jest. E: Jasne... nie zapomnę o tym. A: Nie skupiaj się na jego wizerunku egoistycznego, czarującego idioty. Beliath jest wielowymiarowym i złożonym gościem... Zmuszenie go do porzucenia tego zachowania wymaga sporo wytrwałości. E: Aaron wyprostował nogi i spoglądając na swoje spodnie zmarszczył nos. Sądziłam, że jego dżinsy nie wyglądały ani trochę lepiej, ale on wstał, wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowanego. Uświadomiłam sobie, do jakiego poziomu jego niemal zwierzęca mowa ciała różniła się od tej Beliatha. A: Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to wrócę już do mojego pokoju i się trochę ogarnę. A: Jeśli wpadniesz na Vlada, to nie mów mu, że mnie tu widziałaś. E: W porządku! Dzięki za... rozmowę. A: Nie ma za co. E: Z przyjaznym śmiechem, który przywodził mi na myśl szczeknięcie, Aaron odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za drzwiami, które zostawił dla mnie otwarte. Zanim poszłam za nim, przez parę minut zastanawiałam się nad tym, co mi powiedział. E: (Czy Beliath może być tak inny pod tą maską, którą dla mnie zakłada? Wydaje się taki skupiony na sobie.) E: Ale zaczynałam zbierać dowody na to, że jest inaczej. E: Być może nasza kolacja nie będzie taka bezużyteczna. E: (Cóż, przynajmniej odzyskałam moje książki. Teraz pora na kąpiel, trochę czytania i pójdę spać, żeby jutro być w dobrej formie.) chyba jest kotem, skoro przesypia w przybliżeniu trzy czwarte doby XD - idziemy do łazienki - E: (Oprócz Aarona nie było w rezydencji specjalnie tłoczno, więc powinno udać mi się wykąpać w ciszy i spokoju.) E: (W imię zasad postawiłam krzesło przy drzwiach i pora na kąpiel.) E: (Jako że łazienka była mniej więcej "bezpieczna", odkręciłam mocno kran, by cieszyć się gorącą wodą i przekształcić pokój w łaźnię parową. Nieustannie było mi zimno, od kiedy zostałam Kielichem.) E: (Gdy wanna się napełniła, ułożyłam moje książki blisko na krześle, po czym weszłam do gorącej wody z jękiem rozkoszy.) E: (Przyznaję, że nigdy mnie to nie znudzi, tak jak posiadanie własnego pokoju. Osiemnaście lat bez ani odrobiny prywatności... Dobrze jest móc się tym teraz cieszyć.) E: Pluskałam się leniwie, nawet nie mając odwagi otworzyć moich książek bardzo dobrze, bo nie czyta się książek w kąpieli. Myślałam o moim spotkaniu z Aaronem. I o tym z Ivanem. I o jutrzejszej kolacji. E:'' Im lepiej ich wszystkich poznaję, tym mniej wiem, co myśleć. Moja nieufność zanikała z dnia na dzień, tak jak moja niechęć do wampirów. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale... zaczynałam się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczajać.'' E:'' Palcami ponownie dotknęłam blizn na mojej szyi. Niemal całkowicie zniknęły.'' E: (Kolacja, tak? Mam nadzieję, że to nie mnie zamierzał na niej zjeść. Co będę mogła zjeść z nim? Czy on w ogóle spożywa coś poza krwią? To byłoby trochę... dziwne.) E: Zanurzyłam głowę pod wodą tak, by tylko wystawał z niej mój nos i wydmuchałam powietrze tak mocno, żeby zrobić bąbelki. a czy do tego nie jest potrzebny nos pod wodą? xD Dziecięca zabawa, której zawsze chciałam spróbować. To mnie powstrzymywało przed zastanawianiem się zbyt wiele nad tym, jaka będzie ta kolacja. E: (No dawaj... w końcu to on to wszystko organizuje. Mogę przynajmniej spróbować mu zaufać w tej kwestii. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie zamierza mi zaserwować krwi.) sobie teraz taki talerz krwawej zupy, skropionej cytrynką i podanej z grzankami xD E: Przez przypadek połknęłam odrobinę wody i zakaszlałam głośno, gdy ją wypluwałam. Wszystko, tylko nie to. E: (Tymczasem, nie mam pojęcia, w co się ubrać. Czy powinnam się jakoś specjalnie wysilić?) E: (W końcu miałam problem z ustaleniem, czy to było coś w rodzaju specjalnej okazji czy nie.) gdyby tylko bohaterka wiedziała, że jest w grze Beemoovu, to nie musiałaby się tym martwić, bo od początku by wiedziała, że Beliath przyjdzie w tym samym ubraniu XD E: (Beliath przywiązuje uwagę do swojego wyglądu i jeśli to rzeczywiście jest jakaś specjalna okazja, to prawdopodobnie spodobałoby mu się, jakbym się trochę wystroiła. Ale jeśli to nie jest to, to prawdopodobnie wyjdę na głupka) - tu mamy wybór, czy chcemy się wystroić, czy nie - E: (Nie jestem pewna, czy zapunktuję u niego wystrajając się. Pewnie będzie się ze mną z tego powodu drażnił, albo źle zrozumie moje intencje.) E: (Poza tym, wysilenie się, by go zadowolić, oznacza danie mu jeszcze więcej władzy nade mną, podczas gdy chcę, żeby mnie traktował na równi.) E: (Pokażę mu, że zamierzam ciągle być sobą. Po prostu muszę poczekać i zobaczyć...) E: (Przygotuję sobie ubranie przed położeniem się spać, to będę miała jedno zmartwienie mniej przed jutrem.) E:'' Mniej więcej uspokojona, cieszyłam się gorącą kąpielą. Uwielbiałam to uczucie bycia otuloną ciepłem. To było bardzo kojące.'' E: Poświęciłam trochę czasu na umycie się, po czym owinęłam włosy ręcznikiem i położyłam się na boku, żeby poczytać, zostając w wodzie, aż zrobiła się zimna. E: Kiedy postanowiłam wyjść, zniknęło napięcie, jakie czułam. Nikt mi nie przeszkadzał. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnio byłam taka zrelaksowana i czułam się tak idealnie zregenerowana. Czułam się gotowa, by się zmierzyć z jutrzejszą kolacją. E: (Musiałam tylko się wyprostować, ubrać i pójść do łóżka. Wreszcie znalazłam sposób, by się zrelaksować. To tylko pokazuje, że sytuacja powoli się poprawia. To znaczy, jeśli inni nadal będą zostawiać mnie w spokoju.) - przenosimy się do naszej sypialni - E: (Biorąc pod uwagę, jak już jest jasno, słońce miało już niedługo wstać. Musiałam czytać godzinami. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego mam takie ciężkie powieki.) E:'' Jak już sobie wszystko ułożyłam i ubrania, które zamierzałam jutro włożyć leżały na mojej toaletce, położyłam się do łóżka z ukojonym ciałem i umysłem. Teraz miałam nadzieję, że dobrze się wyśpię i będę gotowa na spędzenie miłego wieczoru.'' - ekran się zaciemnia - E: (I obym nie miała dziwnych snów...) E: (Och!!) - pokazuje się tło pokoju w ciągu dnia - E:'' Dopiero co się obudziłam. Zaalarmowana otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Tak jak często to robiłam, zastanawiałam się przez ułamek sekundy, czy ja naprawdę spałam. Ale słabe wieczorne światło zdecydowanie zapowiadało zbliżający się zachód słońca.'' E: (Co mnie obudziło? Nie ma nikogo w pobliżu...) E: Miałam dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowaną i to to tak nagle mnie obudziło. Ostrożnie rozejrzałam się po pokoju, szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, co mogło sprawić, że czułam tutaj czyjąć obecność. E:'' Ale niczego nie znalazłam.'' E: (To szalone, to wydawało mi się takie prawdziwe... Skąd się wzięło to wrażenie?) E: Przynajmniej natychmiast oprzytomniałam i co najważniejsze - chwilę przed zmierzchem. Nie będę musiała się spieszyć z przygotowaniami i spotkaniem z Beliathem. E: (Chociaż nie umówiliśmy się na konkretną godzinę, domyślałam się, że musiałam dać mu trochę czasu, by przygotować posiłek. A tymczasem mogłam odnieść moje książki.) E: Ziewnęłam ostatni raz i wstałam z łóżka też teraz ziewnęłam.'' Mój spokój z zeszłej nocy zachował się do tego stopnia, że czułam się dość komfortowo z perspektywą spędzenia większości nocy sam na sam z Beliathem.'' E: Ubrania, które wczoraj przygotowałam, czekały na mnie. E: Podjęcie decyzji, w co się ubiorę, pomogło mi zachować samokontrolę i nie dać się rozproszyć. To tylko jeden ze sposobów zachowania spokoju i zadziałał doskonale. E: (Dobrze, że już wczoraj się na to zdecydowałam, bo gdybym zostawiła to na dzisiaj, to pewnie co chwilę zmieniałabym zdanie.) E: (Mam nadzieję, że nie będę się czuła z nim nieswojo w swoich normalnych ubraniach... ale w sumie nie miałam powodu, by się wstydzić mojej garderoby!) E: Spędziłam osiemnaście lat życia w sierocińcu i nie powinnam się wstydzić swojego wyglądu. Jeśli Beliathowi się to nie spodoba, to ma pecha. E: Nie musiałam poddawać się każdej jego zachciance, ani wyobrażeniom o tym, że ma "piękną dziewczynę", która miałaby go zadowalać i zdobyć jego życzliwość. E: I poza tym, lubię tę sukienkę i inne moje rzeczy. To są jedyne rzeczy, które mam, więc mają dla mnie specjalną wartość. E: (Tylko podejdę do toaletki i będę gotowa do wyjścia.) E: Patrząc w lustro, uderzył mnie widok mojej bladej, niemal niebieskawej skóry. Zawsze miałam dość niezdrowy odcień cery, przez co czasem ze mnie żartowano/drwiono, ale nigdy do tego stopnia. Jeśli mam być szczera, to wyglądałam okropnie. E: (Że też przejmuję się teraz czymś takim. Poprawi mi się, gdy wyjaśni się sytuacja między mną a Beliathem.) E: W mojej głowie odezwał się cichy głos, mówiący, że ta zmiana skóry mogła w ogóle się nie wiązać z moim stresem. Natychmiast uciszyłam ten głos i wstałam od toaletki, gdy ostatnie promienie słońca przeźlizgały się nad horyzontem. ten cały monolog był pasjonujący, normalnie z emocji siedzę na skraju fotela... - tło zmieniło się na nocne - E: Oficjalnie zapadła noc. E: (Pójdę oddać książki Vladimirowi... i zobaczyć, co się wydarzy dalej.) - przechodzimy do holu - E: (Nie dowiedziałam się zbyt wiele z tych książek. Najwyższy czas, żeby Vladimir mi trochę z tym doradził.) - pojawia się ucieszony Beliath - B: I to właśnie nazywam idealnym wyczuciem czasu. Dobry wieczór, kochanie. E: Beliath? Uch... tak, hej! E: (Słońce dopiero co zaszło, a on już jest na nogach?) B: Masz śmieszną minę, kochanie. Czy zapomniałaś, co obiecałaś na dzisiejszy wieczór? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? to on jest teraz tak rozentuzjazmowany, że sama się go boję xD - tutaj mamy wybór, jak chcemy się przed nim wytłumaczyć xD - E: Nie o to chodzi, zaskoczyłeś mnie tylko, bo nie spodziewałam się cię zobaczyć tak wcześnie. E: Jak udało ci się dotrzeć tutaj bez wpadnięcia na mnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co zrobiło się ciemno? B: Mam nadzieję, że będziesz też taka bezpośrednia, gdy będziemy jedli, bo to zapewni nieskończoną rozrywkę. I wiesz, nie spędzam każdej nocy w rezydencji. B: Dopiero co wróciłem z Miasteczka - to nie jest tak daleko, gdy zna się drogę i nie ma się takich krótkich nóżek jak taka myszka jak ty. Chodź ze mną, kolacja jest już gotowa. E: Już?! B: Jestem niesamowity, prawda? E: (W tym momencie sprawy stały się niemal diaboliczne. Jak on to zrobił?) E: Uch... a co z moimi... B: Połóż książki w Salonie, możesz oddać je później. Najpierw mamy do pogadania. E: (Nagle zrobił się oziębły. Może się domyślił, że spotkałam się z Vladimirem. Powinnam unikać wspominania o nim podczas kolacji...) - przenosimy się do Salonu - E: (Wow!) E: Miałam trudność z ukryciem mojego zaskoczenia. Stół w Salonie był nakryty dla dwojga. E: Stał tam wspaniały, zabytkowy świecznik z wysokimi świeczkami, było stonowane światło i jedna czerwona róża leżała naprzeciwko miejsca, które domyślałam się, że było dla mnie. sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak moja dłoń głośno plasnęła o czoło, gdy doszłam do momentu z różą; jarmarczny romantyzm w najlepszym wydaniu XD E: Posiłek wyglądał na gotowy do podania, umieszczony na półmisku pomiędzy moim talerzem a Beliatha. E: (Mój boże...) - tu mamy wybór jak bardzo chcemy pochwalić Beliatha - E: To... Beliath, to jest naprawdę piękne. Nie sądziłam, że... B: Uznam to za komplement. Nie jadasz z nikim innym "z byle kim", ale tego drugiego nie jestem pewna. Nie zamierzałem zjeść na rogu stołu jednego z tych obrzydliwych dań na wynos, do których ludzie wydają się tak przywiązani. B: Siadaj, obsłużę cię. E: Spełniając nakaz, podeszłam do krzesła, które odsunął dla mnie Beliath, by na nim usiąść. E: Z idealnym wyczuciem czasu popchnął je krzesło dokładnie w chwili, gdy zaczęłam uginać kolana, więc zostałam posadzona w odpowiednim momencie. geez, Eloise najpierw skrupulatnie opowiadała o swojej kąpieli, potem o wyborze stroju, potem o kolorze skóry, a teraz poświęciła całą linijkę podsuwaniu krzesła pod jej tyłek... to zaczyna mnie przerastać E: Wtedy z równie eleganckim i kontrolowanym ruchem Beliath pochylił się nad moim ramieniem, by podnieść różę leżącą przede mną i umieścić ją w mojej dłoni. E: Mimo wszystko schlebiała mi taka troskliwość. E: Przyznaję, że wiesz, jak traktować swoich gości, Beliath. B: Tam, skąd pochodzę, dobre maniery nie są tematem do żartów. Sporo ode mnie wymagano. A teraz, popłyń z prądem, kochanie i ciesz się swoim posiłkiem. E: Zdjęta pokrywa odsłoniła danie, przez którego zapach aż mi pociekła ślinka. Osiemnaście lat "tanich" posiłków wyćwiczyła mój żołądek do natychmiastowego rozpoznawania dobrej kuchni, o której marzyłam tak długo. teraz dopiero się dowiaduję, że posiłek był pod pokrywą! dzięki gro za tę dokładność opisu xD E: Jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyłam na mięso i warzywa, które Beliath nakładał na mój talerz, już sobie wyobrażając jak będą smakować. E: Jak tylko usiadł i nalał nam wina, zorientowałam się, że jego talerz był pusty. E: (Jakoś się tego domyślałam... ale...) - tu mamy wybór jak zapytać Beliatha, czy będzie coś jadł - E: Beliath, chcesz, żebyśmy podzielili się posiłkiem? E: Podałeś go tylko mi, sam nie zamierzasz jeść? B: Dla siebie zaplanowałem coś innego, nie martw się. Mam dość wina, żeby przetrwać ten posiłek... i mnóstwo czasu, by obserwować, jak się nim cieszysz. B: Właściwie to lubię patrzeć jak ludzie jedzą. Zabawnie jest widzieć, że pomimo naszych... odmiennych diet, mamy z tego taką samą przyjemność. E: Hmm... karmisz się krwiąc. Nie jesteś znudzony piciem ciągle tego samego? B: Och, nie ma żadnego porównania. Podnieś swój kieliszek, proszę. E: Krzywiąc się lekko, wykonałam nakaz, lekko wirując czerwonym płynem o ścianki kieliszka. Był bardzo ciemny, niemal czarny i miał mocny, upojny zapach z owocową nutą. B: Zakładam, że już wcześniej piłaś alkohol? - tu mamy wybór, ile wcześniej nasza Eloise piła - E: Umieść na stałe grupę nastolatków i młodych dorosłych w jednym miejscu, bez zbyt wielu rozrywek i możliwości wyjścia. To prowadzi do doświadczeń z alkoholem. B: Cóż, więc jesteś sekretnym imprezowiczem? Postaram się to zapamiętać. B: W każdym razie wątpię, byś miała okazję spróbować czegoś takiego jak to. Weź łyka i rozkoszuj się. E: Gdy Beliath uniósł kieliszek do swoich ust, po chwili wahania zdecydowałam się też spróbować tego wina. Nie znałam się za bardzo na winie, ale ten smak zrobił wrażenie na moim języku. E: Bardziej niż alkoholowe nuty, moje usta wypełniły mocne smaki. Nawet gdy przełknęłam, mocne nuty pozostały ze mną wraz z ich specjalnym smakiem to nie umiem stwierdzić, czy to ja tak beznadziejnie tłumaczę, czy to po prostu Eloise tak niedbale wyraża swoje myśli, że nie idzie tego sensownie ułożyć B:'' Po twojej minie mogę stwierdzić, że zawładnął tobą ten smak. Nawet z takich samych butelek wino może się różnić mniej lub bardziej wyraźnymi subtelnościami. Jest ich tyle, że życia może zabraknąć, by spróbować wszystkich.'' E: Drobna kropla wina została na ustach Beliatha, zabarwiając je czerwienią, którą natychmiast rozpoznałam. To ta sama czerwień, gdy odsuwa się od mojej szyi, a jego wargi są ciągle wilgotne. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. może mu się po prostu ulewa? B: Z krwią jest dla nas podobnie. Różne osoby nie smakują tak samo. Czasem z prozaicznych powodów jak wiek, czy stan zdrowia. Po prostu nie ma dwóch podobnych ludzi... krew nigdy nie smakuje tak samo. E: Beliath doszedł do puenty jego wyjaśnień, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Blask świec sprawił, że jego zielone, podobne do kocich oczy błyszczały z niezwykłą intensywnością. krew jest jak wino, to czy wampiry podczas degustacji też wypluwają ją z powrotem do człowieka, tak jak sommelierzy to robią z winem? E: (Och!) miał być żart o kolejnej bezużytecznej linijce, ale po kilku przetłumaczonych odcinkach stwierdziłam, że ten śmieszek zdążył się już poważnie zużyć xD E: W jednej chwili nagle zrozumiałam, co mnie obudziło wcześniej. E: To był sen. Sen, w którym nawiązałam kontakt wzrokowy z podobnie intensywnym spojrzeniem, którego obraz wypalił się na mojej siatkówce od czasu, gdy Beliath po raz pierwszy spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób. Moja pamięć natychmiast to wyparła, zaniepokojona tym, jaki to miało na mnie wpływ/jakie to robiło na mnie wrażenie. E: Ale śniłam o tym. Śniłam o tym tak dokładnie, że intensywność tego spojrzenia nawet w moim śnie... sprawiła, że się obudziłam. B: W każdym razie widzę, że przygotowałaś się na dzisiejszy wieczór. B: Zdecydowanie się cieszę, że przygotowałem taki wytworny stół dla tak eleganckiego gościa. E: (Wiedziałam. Drażni się ze mną.) E: Wiesz, nie będę się poddawać wszystkim twoim zachciankom, tylko dlatego, że chcesz zgrywać pana rezydencji. Jestem jaka jestem, Beliath jeśli nie potrafisz znieść mnie, kiedy jestem najgorsza, to nie zasługujesz na mnie, gdy jestem najlepsza! Przykro mi, jeśli sprawiłam ci zawód, ale to wszystko, co możesz ode mnie dostać. Mnie. Nie żadną dziewczynę chętną do spełniania twoich fantazji. B: Och, miałem nadzieję na taką reakcję. Powiedzmy, że ta kolacja jest po to, żebyśmy jakoś pogodzili nasze podejścia. Co o tym myślisz? E: (Czy on... jest poważny? Ta uwaga była testem?) E: (Rany... on mnie doprowadza do szaleństwa.) E: Mnie to pasuje. Wiesz, że ludzie wznoszą toasty, by zatwierdzić umowę, prawda? Co powiesz na wzniesienie toastu, Beliath? B: Zrobiłem więcej niż miałem zrobić, dzieciaku. Jesteś prawdziwą gadułą. E: Ale z czymś w rodzaju porozumiewawczego uśmieszku, Beliath uniósł swój kieliszek i stuknął nim o mój. Serce mi łomotało z poczuciem, że osiągnęłam dzisiaj małe zwycięstwo. E: (Sprawia wrażenie, że zachowuje się naturalniej. Myślę, że zrobiliśmy dzisiaj postęp.) B: Rozkoszuj się posiłkiem. Nie chciałbym zepsuć tak wysokiej jakości posiłku gadaniem. E: Posłuchałam go bez najmniejszego protestu. Jedzenie zdecydowanie było doskonałe. Starałam się nie rzucić na nie i jeść je w elegancki sposób, mimo tego, jak bardzo mi smakowało. Coraz rzadziej jadałam i o dziwo nie cierpiałam jakoś z tego powodu... ale tego wieczoru postanowiłam sprawić sobie przyjemność. E: (Ciekawe, jaki temat Beliath przywoła jako następny...) E: Ale kiedy się zastanawiałam nad potencjalnym tematem, moją uwagę zwrócił szczegół, który wydawał się zupełnie nie pasować do tak wyrafinowanego pokoju. E: (Zaraz... co to tu robi?) B: Wszystko w porządku Eloise? Wydajesz się rozproszona. Coś jest nie tak? E: Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że na parę sekund zastygłam z widelcem w połowie drogi, zbyt zajęta przyglądaniem się zużytej tarczy do rzutek, wiszącej na ścianie w tyle/głębi pokoju. pytania - nie, nigdzie na tle Salonu nie pojawiła się tarcza do rzutek E: (I to tyle jeśli chodzi o eleganckie maniery...) - tu mamy wybór, czy chcemy zapytać o tę tarczę, czy zbyć temat - E: Um... Tak właściwie, to nic specjalnego. Po prostu zaskoczyła mnie wisząca tam tarcza do rzutek. Nie pasuje ona do reszty... B: Och, o to chodzi... Zgadzam się, ale możesz być pewna, że nikt nigdy jej nie zdejmie. E: Więc moja przykrywka została spalona. to chyba miał być taki żarcik A tak na poważnie, to co to tu robi? Robicie sobie imprezy z rzutkami? E: (Tak właściwie to dlaczego by nie? Są po prostu grupą facetów, którzy razem mieszkają. Nawet jestem zdziwiona, że nie mają tu nigdzie stołu do bilardu.) B: Tak właściwie to sprawka Aarona. Uwielbia spędzać czas w barach z muzyką i którejś nocy przyniósł to ze sobą. Od tamtego czasu wisi to tutaj. E: Słuchałam go, mając wyostrzone zmysły. Coś w jego słowach brzmiało mi dziwnie. Być może Jego Lordowska Mość nie chciał się przyznać do lubienia tak banalnej gry jak rzutki? E: I oczywiście, nigdy w to nie grałeś. B: Oczywiście, że nie. Moje hobby są trochę bardziej wyrafinowane. E: Takie jak szwędanie się po barach i podrywanie dziewczyn? B: Przynajmniej to wymaga cierpliwości i wyrafinowania, które muszą być nieustannie podtrzymywane. E: Oczywiście. Więc, jeśli cię zaproszę na małą partyjkę, by się zrelaksować, to odmówisz? Mała rywalizacja bez żadnej presji mogłaby być całkiem zabawna, czyż nie? E: Przygryzłam wargę, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy zobaczyłam minę Beliatha. Tak jak się spodziewałam, mogłam na jego twarzy podziwiać walkę pomiędzy jego dumą a instynktem zaciekłej rywalizacji, jaki dostrzegałam u wszystkich mężczyzn. twarzowe objawy wewnętrznej walki Beliatha wyobrażam sobie mniej więcej [https://i.gifer.com/PWZT.gif tak] E:'' Niewielu z nich potrafiło odmówić wyzwaniu na pojedynek. Szczególnie gdy wyzwała ich kobieta. Nawet w czymś tak prostym jak rzutki.'' E: I chciałam się przekonać. tak jakby czegoś brakuje, ale to jest cała linijka xD B: W porządku, jeśli będziesz przy tym dobrze się bawić. Zawsze możesz pocieszyć się deserem. E: Bo zaplanowałeś takowy? B: W pewnym sensie tak. psem na desery, ale jak tak to ujął, to chyba nie byłabym ciekawa, co przygotował... E:'' Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, na co odpowiedział wielkim uśmiechem. Nie umiałam określić, czy się tylko ze mną drażnił czy nie.'' E: Odsunęłam się od stołu, gdy skończyłam swój posiłek. Beliath od razu podszedł do starej komody, by otworzyć szufladę i wyciągnąć z niej pudełko pełne rzutek, które były stare, ale w dobrym stanie. E: To zabawne, że dokładnie wiedziałeś, gdzie one leżą. B: ... Czasem patrzyłem jak inni grają. Zawsze potrzebują sędziego. Weź połowę, ale nie bądź zbyt zawiedziona, jeśli cię zniszczę sensie pokonam, kochanie. Niestety moje wampirze zmysły są znacznie ostrzejsze niż twoje ludzkie talenty. E: Skrzywiłam się urażona. Jeszcze zobaczy. E: Odeszłam na rozsądną odległość, mocno ściskając rzutki w dłoni. Generalnie byłam całkiem niezła w grach, które wymagały dobrej intuicji i cela. E: (Ale nagle przestałam być pewna siebie... Obawiałam się, że zostanę pokonana zgodnie z zasadami, jeśli zmysły Beliatha były lepsze jak moje.) E: Zacznijmy grę, pokaż mi do czego jesteś zdolny... E: Mój wyzywający/kpiący ton wywołał pożądany przeze mnie efekt - Beliath nie stwierdził, że "panie przodem". Wampir z godnością stanął obok mnie i rzucił swoje rzutki jedną po drugiej, ledwie poświęcając czas na celowanie. E: Wszystkie wylądowały na tarczy jak świetnie wyćwiczona grupa uderzeniowa. to porównanie jest wyjątkowej urody, oczami wyobraźni od razu zobaczyłam rzutki ustylizowane na foczki xD. Pozwoliłam sobie zagwizdać: mimo że nie trafił żadnej dziesiątki, to jego wynik był daleki od kiepskiego. B: Właśnie o tym mówiłem, czyż nie? - tu jest wybór jak chcemy zareagować na zaczepkę Beliatha - E: Hej, Panie Wykwalifikowany Strzelcu nie umiem w gry słów xD, możesz być dumny, ale nie trafiłeś żadnej dziesiątki... B: Jesteś dość ostrym sędzią, Pani Arbiter, dla takiego nowicjusza. Każdy inny otrzymałby za to wyróżnienie. E: No dawaj, po takim wyniku to już możesz się przyznać. To nie pierwszy raz gdy grasz w rzutki, czyż nie? B: ... może nie. Hej, nie uśmiechaj się tak. Gdy żyjesz w tak ciasnych pomieszczeniach, to ostatecznie decydujesz się na pewne ustępstwa. się, gdyby tytuł rezydencyjnego mistrza rzutek dzierżył Rafcio XD E: Szczególnie na takie, które są fajne, prawda? B: ... jak chcesz, to potrafisz być bystra. Porozmawiamy o tym później, a tymczasem pora na twoją turę, panienko. Zaimponuj mi. E: Moje serce podskoczyło. Znienacka napadł mnie stres. Teraz już nie mogłam tego uniknąć, mogłam tylko dać z siebie wszystko. E:'' Zmusiłam się do rozluźnienia się, wzięcia głębokiego wdechu i skupienia się na tarczy. Znajome uczucie rzutki w moich palcach pomogło mi odzyskać spokój i utrzymać wzrok na celu. Czułam się, jakbym była uważniejsza i bardziej świadoma wszystkiego niż zwykle.'' E: Moja dłoń przecięła powietrze. E: Znowu. E: I znowu. E: Gwizd Beliatha był tak samo głośny, jak ja byłam zdziwiona. E:'' Moje rzutki zbite w grupkę, zaciekle biły się o dziesiątkę, w której wszystkie mniej więcej wylądowały.'' B: Dobra, teraz to ja muszę zadać pytanie. Czy wyciągnąłem z grobu mało znanego mistrza rzutek? Zamknięta w piwnicy trenowałaś przez całe lata, żeby się zmierzyć z chińskimi zawodowcami? Bo jeśli nie, to są jakieś czary. E: Och... Um... Zrobiłam to... instynktownie? B: Cóż, gdybym miał taki instynkt, to nie marnowałbym tyle czasu na polowaniach na moje ofiary, ponieważ takie trafienie dziesiątki, kochanie, to niezły występ. E: Obserwowałam, jak Beliath podszedł do tarczy, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to nie było ustawione. Ulżyło mi, gdy zauważyłam, że ta cała sytuacja zdawała się go bawić. Był sympatyczny, żartował... ani śladu po typowych dla niego okrutnych czy bezpodstawnych kpin. E: Jego kocie oczy spotkały moje i dopiero po tym, jak uniósł brew, uświadomiłam sobie, że gapiłam się na niego przynajmniej przez dobrą minutę. B: Tym razem przyznaję się do porażki. Przynajmniej mogę powiedzieć, że jesteś pełna niespodzianek. E: Tak jak ty. Gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś tym typem gościa, który zgodzi się na grę w rzutki... Gdy przychodzi co do czego, to okazuje się, że nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, czyż nie? B: Prawda. Masz rację. E: Beliath wrócił i stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Tak blisko, że wystarczyło, bym wyciągnęła dłoń, żebym mogła musnąć jego dłoń. Dotknąć jego palców. Złapać je mocno. wykręcić, żeby się chłop zgiął z jękiem, hadzia! Pewien ruch natychmiast mnie odgonił od moich myśli. zaczyna się bałagan opisowy E: Ruch, który zobaczyłam kątem oka, gdy Beliath zbliżył się, by opuszkami palców delikatnie pogłaskać mój nadgarstek. B: Zastanawiam się, jakie jeszcze masz ukryte talenty... Myślisz, że mogłabyś mi je pokazać któregoś dnia? E: Rozpoznałam ten spokojny, przyjemny ton. Ten głos, który przestał udawać, że szedł naprzód... ale bez zmuszania mnie do podążania za nim mam być szczera, to totalnie nie rozumiem, o co tu chodzi bohaterce XD ot takie tam pseudopoetyckie pitu pitu, żeby jakoś wykorzystać pozostałe na koniec tekstu literki E: Głos, który mówił mi, że byłam obserwowana. Rozważana. E: Słuchana. E: Chyba że... wyobrażałam sobie za dużo? E: (Co tu się działo? Odrobina relaksu, kolacja, przyjemna rozmowa i już dałam się podpuścić sztuczce jego dłoni?) E: (Po tylu protestach o to, jak się zachowywał i zapewnieniach, że nie byłam taka jak te dziewczyny, które zazwyczaj podrywał?) E: To było tak, jakby obudził mnie cios w twarz. Wyciągnęłam nadgarstek z uścisku Beliatha i zrobiłam krok w tył. Zobaczyłam, jak zmarszczył brwi, widocznie zdziwiony, ale tę reakcję szybko zastąpił uśmiech. B: Czy jest jakiś problem, kochanie? Coś jest nie tak? - tu jest wybór, jak otwarcie chcemy się zachować - E: (Tak, coś jest nie tak, ale jeśli otwarcie go zaatakuję, to na pewno wszystkiego się wyprze.) E: (Muszę być subtelniejsza.) E: (Bo jeśli naprawdę miał jakieś ukryte zamiary, to nie ma szans, żebym dała mu wygrać tę rundę. Nie tak łatwo.) B: Eloise? E: Beliath jeszcze raz pokonał dystans między nami i lekko pchnął moją głowę tak, bym spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Sprawiał wrażenie, że moja determinacja zaskoczyła go dostatecznie, by się powstrzymał ''zrobieniem czegoś dalej E: Zastanawiałam się, jaki tak właściwie rodzaj talentu zamierzałeś odkryć podczas tej kolacji. Myślałam, że powodem tego spotkania było pogodzenie różnic. B: I co mogłoby być lepsze w tej kwestii od poznania się lepiej i nauczenia się doceniania się nawzajem? Wiesz, nie zawsze snuję intrygi. E: ''Osobiście miałam poważne wątpliwości co do tego. Ale on nie zamierzał zbyt szybko pokazać swoich kart. Może i nie miałam przewagi, ale przynajmniej mogłam spróbować zachować status quo. E: Widząc, jak lubisz niespodzianki i wszystko, co nieoczekiwane, jestem pewna, że będziesz się cieszył poznawaniem moich... "talentów" osobiście. B: Nabrałem wrażenia, że zaczynasz mnie rozgryzać... E: Dręczyło mnie pewne uczucie. Coś w rodzaju poczucia winy. E: Ponownie pojawiła się we mnie nieufność w chwili, gdy nie mogłam już zaprzeczyć temu, że czułam się przy nim dobrze. W końcu. E: Uspokoiłam swoje sumienie, wzięłam się w garść i przypomniałam sobie, kim on był. Ale to poczucie winy nie zniknęło. E:'' Ta gra o władzę w jakiś sposób mnie... ekscytowała. Te skoki adrenaliny... stres... odpytywanie... Zaczynałam to lubić''. wzruszona, nasza niewinna Eloise właśnie odkryła swój pierwszy kink *dyskretnie ociera samotną łzę* E: I nawet czekałam na coś konkretnego. E: Chciałam zobaczyć, co będzie dalej. Jak daleko chciał pójść. E: (Czy to... czy to nie jest niezdrowa reakcja?) E: (Ostatecznie, robiłam to z własnej woli, a on nie groził mi w żaden sposób od czasu, gdy zawarliśmy umowę. Więc nie ma nic złego w tym, by mu pozwoliła działać po swojemu... Tak myślę...) B: Wiesz, jesteś coraz bardziej i bardziej zaskakująca. Myślałem, że się tobą znudzę i po prostu będę miał dostęp do dostaw krwi bez żadnych zobowiązań. Ale ostatecznie... jest w tobie coś takiego... szczególnie interesującego. E: Beliath nachylił się do mnie powoli, by ucałować moją skroń. Jego palce zacisnęły się na moich, a jego dłoń prześlizgnęła się ku mojej talii, ale nie objął mnie. E: I kiedy jego usta całowały mnie koło ucha, i czułam się otulona przyjemnym zapachem jego gęstych włosów, które muskały moją twarz, zrozumiałam, że to jest ten moment. Beliath czekał na coś konkretnego. E: Na moją zgodę... B: Hej... może przestaniesz być taka oficjalna... wiesz, zaczynam lubić twoje imię. Może i ty mogłabyś zacząć wypowiadać moje. ta uwaga to tak odnośnie czego? xD E: Nie pomyliłam się. Beliath do niczego by mnie nie zmusił. Nie tym razem. ludzki pan! E: Wspomnienia z tego wieczoru wróciły do mnie w przebłyskach. We wrażeniach. W strumieniach radosnych, jasnych, zabawnych i dokuczających w taki miły sposób xD uczuć. Tkało to sieć wspólnie spędzonych miłych chwil, której się nie spodziewałam i nawet nie miałam nią wielkich nadziei. E:'' I ostatecznie do której nabrałam ochoty dodać coś od siebie. I być może, ale tylko być może, zacząć coś razem... nawet jeśli nadal nie zniknęło we mnie poczucie pewnej nieufności.'' E: W porządku... jak chcesz... Beliath. E: Jego dłoń przykryła mój policzek i przyciągnęła moją twarz. Pozwoliłam się prowadzić i przymknęłam oczy, gdy kolejny pocałunek poczułam na moim policzku. To było miłe. To było dobre. E: To była propozycja. E: I to tyle jeśli chodzi o poczucie winy. Zrobiłam co musiałam, żeby uspokoić moje sumienie, i żeby nie myślał, że miał nade mną władzę kontekstu mi wynika, że w drugiej części zdania chodzi o sumienie, ale to jest jakoś tak dziwnie ujęte, że mam dziwne wrażenie, że jednak chodzi o Beliatha xD tłumaczenie niepewne.'' Może zrobiłam to z niewłaściwego powodu... ale nie mogłam się doczekać, by się przekonać, co zaplanował na deser. '' E: Bo to, czego teraz próbowałam/smakowałam, sprawiło, że miałam ochotę na więcej... '' B: Chodź do mnie... to czas, by zakończyć posiłek. E: ''Przygarnął mnie do siebie i przytuliłam twarz do jego piersi, gdy sobie uświadomiłam, że cofaliśmy się w kierunku drzwi do Saloniku. E: (Oby nikt tam nie wszedł/nikt nam nie przeszkodził...) E: Ledwie byłam świadoma tego, że poszliśmy do Saloniku co? Eloise ma tę przypadłość, w której się zapomina o wszystkim po przejściu przez próg? XDtę część tekstu pisał już ktoś inny? XD Tu była łagodniejsza, bardziej stonowana atmosfera i ciepło jakie czułam, sprawiało, że stopniowo się relaksowałam i uświadomiłam sobie, że znaleźliśmy się w bardziej ustronnym miejscu. E: Czułam się dobrze z tym, gdzie byłam. I nachylając się do Beliatha, pozwoliłam sobie na jeszcze więcej. B: Wiesz... nie mogę się doczekać, aż spróbuję twojej krwi... z winem możesz smakować... niesamowicie winem też dobrze smakują sery, czy to oznacza, że Eloise z wampirzego punktu widzenia jest w pewnym sensie serem?jest takim z dziurami, he heto było słabe, ale musiałam xD E: Wtuliłam twarz w jego szyję, zębami lekko szczypiąc jego skórę i pozwalając moim dłoniom błądzić po jego plecach. Może to naprawdę wino zmieszane z adrenaliną wywołaną przez naszą grę sprawiło, że zachowywałam się tak nieskrępowanie. A może to po prostu pragnienie zabawienia się. Przestania stawiania granic. Przestania bycia cały czas w defensywie. '' E: ''Ten przyjemny, spokojny i zabawny wieczór przypomniał mi, jak czułam się samotna przez długi czas. Jeszcze na długo przed przybyciem do rezydencji. E: Nieważne co robiłam, nieważne jakie przyjaźnie nawiązałam.... ostatecznie zawsze czułam, że skończę sama w ciemności. Niewidzialna. Nieważna. E: Ale dzisiaj... ciemność stała się moją codziennością. Zaczynałam się przyzwyczajać do nocy. I do jej stworzeń. E: Beliath... E: To imię, które nieustannie miałam na końcu języka, teraz wymknęło się z moich ust, gdy wampir przewrócił mnie do tyłu na miękką kanapę. E: Czułam na skórze, że się uśmiechał. Jego oddech pieścił moje gardło geez, znowu z tym gardłem'' i obojczyk. Jego dłonie obniżyły moją sukienkę aż do góry moich piersi.'' E: Jego usta teraz pieściły wypukłości mojej piersi, całując je lekko... naciskając przy tym lekko zębami sprawiał, że drżałam. "wypukłości" przypomniały mi, jak w czasach nastoletnich mój kolega chcąc w pewnym opisie uniknąć słowa "piersi", napisał "kobiece wzgórza" xD B: Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że jesteś Kielichem... ale całowanie twojej skóry jest jak całowanie śniegu. Próbowałaś tego kiedyś? Zgarnąć w dłonie świeżo spadnięty, sypki śnieg, którego nigdy wcześniej nikt nie dotykał. I odnosisz wrażenie, że pijesz życie samo w sobie, gdy się on roztapia. To takie świeże, czyste. Piękne. E: Nawet nie próbowałam odpowiadać. Głos Beliatha był inny. W jego głosie nie słyszałam już pragnienia oczarowania mnie. Po prostu mówił pod wpływem chwili i jego głos był jak muzyka dla moich uszu. B: I poza tym, wiesz... E: Pocałunek między moimi piersiami. Jeden na gardle. Jeden na ramieniu. Jego chłodne dłonie przesuwające się wzdłuż moich nóg, by otoczyć nimi jego wąskie biodra. B: Nienaruszona, zaśnieżona, nietknięta ziemia... gdy raz ją odkryjesz... nie chcesz, by ktokolwiek się do niej zbliżył z obawy przed zniszczeniem jej. E: Zaskoczona uniosłam powieki, nie wiedząc jak rozumieć to, co właśnie powiedział. E: Ugryzienie sprawiło, że krzyknęłam z zaskoczenia i przyjemności. w momencie, w którym chciałam skomentować, że te opisy nie są nawet takie złe, dostałam w twarz czymś takim, że aż zbladłam no, poważnie, co za bezsens, muszę się przejść uwaga, próbuję, nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie E: Oczekiwałam w tym czasie bólu, po czym skoku adrenaliny i zwiększenia się palącego ścisku w żołądku, który żyłami rozproszył się po moich kończynach, nagle wyostrzając mi zmysły. E: Wszystko, co mnie przerażało kilka tygodni temu... stało się czymś dobrym. Czymś intensywnym. E: Raczej ekscytującym niż przerażającym. B: Och... Wiedziałem. Masz świadomość, że jeśli będę kontynuował, to na końcu będę pijany twoją krwią? E: Jego głos był mruczący, odurzający zapach krwi otulał nasze ciała, a jej gorąca wilgoć ogrzewała moją nagą skórę. E: Cienkie strużki popłynęły krzywizną mojej szyi, obojczyków i piersi anaszpanie, dlaczego zarówno Włodek jak i Belka muszą robić taki bajzel jedząc? Ile oni mają lat? 300 czy 3?. Język Beliatha podążył za nimi, zlizując każdą z nich jedna po drugiej. Wyznaczał tym eteryczne/ulotne ścieżki wzdłuż mojego ciała. E: Moje palce tkwiły w fałdach jego koszuli, przywierając do napiętych mięśni jego ramion. E: W rytmie długich łyków krwi, którą wysysał Beliath, pozwoliłam błogiej senności uspokoić moje ciało. Przestałam walczyć, gdy pojawiło się we mnie niespodziewane uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czułam. E: Przez moment miałam wrażenie, że doświadczałam jego uczuć. sensie Beliatha ODCINEK sigh Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach